Crossroads
by StoryLover82
Summary: One Shot: Jeff Jarrett's stepdaughter has a few choices to make regarding her career and personal life. What happens when she gets news that puts her life in perspective?


**A/N: I'm going to try a one shot. I hope you enjoy!**

Riviera Anoa'I had a lot to think about. Sighing she sat on the couch on her step dad's Hendersonville Tennessee home. She had her biggest match coming up. She had a shot at the diva's championship at Night of Champions in Nashville in a Fatal Four Way with Brie Bella, AJ Lee, and Paige.

Then her personal life that tied in with her career. A few months ago her long time boyfriend Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins betrayed his Shield stable mates that consisted of Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose who was also known as the Lunatic Fringe and her uncle Joe Anoa'I aka Roman Reigns who was also known as the power house of the Shield and the Superman.

Though it was like things took a turn for the worst after he betrayed his Shield buddies. He became verbally abusive and had even hit her once in a drunken rage. It was all getting to her and affecting her career and after a call to Linda McMahon she was able to take Tuesday through Saturday off as long as she was in Nashville by Night of Champions.

It wasn't a problem since her step dad lived in Hendersonville which was right next to Nashville. He was the founder of TNA but he got ran out and now he was once again working on something else. Jeff Jarrett had a work ethic that was unlike anyone else's.

One of the reasons Riviera asked for some time off was because her mom Christina died after a long battle with cancer. She just couldn't win. She died at forty four and her parent's were young when they met both nineteen and then her mom had her at twenty.

Though she was just trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Her career was all she had going for her at this point and she had her step dad who was more of a father than her real father was. He had died of a drug overdose a few years back and she vowed never to go down that route. It destroyed his career in the WWE and his tag partner when he first got in, in 2002 died of the same thing.

She was broke out of her thoughts when her father Jeff walked in and gave her a hug.

"Hey you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know Jeff. I just don't know if I ever will be again. My relationship is going down the tubes. I lost my mom and hell you are all that I have," said Riviera.

Jeff hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Ever think about going to see your grandparents. You can reach out to your family you know. I am not your only one and don't think for a second I don't know what's going on because I do," he told her.

"Going on about what?" asked Riviera.

"Come on Riv. I see the bruises. I hear you crying at night and I heard Colby call you a fucking bitch over the phone. He yelled so loud it was all I could do not to take the phone and give him a Tennessee style ass chewing. How dare he treat you like that. You deserve so much more than that shit," said Jeff.

"Jeff it's not that way…..," she was cut off.

"Riv sweetheart you don't deserve to be talked down to and beat up. I don't know what the hell that asshole is thinking but I have a feeling with you having a shot at the diva's title and himself being Mr. Money on the bank he is setting it all up to where you are going to be the next power couple next to Triple H and Stephanie. Plus he is isolating you from your friends and keeping you from reaching out to your family. Yes you have me but what about the others from your dad's side. He is making it to where by the time you hit rock bottom you will think you have no one to turn to. End it now," said Jeff.

"He isn't that bad all the time. Listen I will give it some thought about what you said alright," said Riviera.

"I guess I can accept that," said Jeff.

"Thank you. Oh can I borrow your truck? I am going to my favorite gym in Nashville to work out, she finished.

"Here you go. Watch out for all the idiots on the road," said Jeff as she hugged her stepfather and headed out the door.

Lb

She was lost in her thoughts with the music blaring through her headphones as she lifted and jump roped and squated and hit the punching back. Working out always made her feel good and clear her head. She was thinking about everything her step dad had told her and she realized he was right. She had a bright future a head of her and she didn't need an abusive asshole weighing her down.

Plus she had lost her mom and she needed to reach out to the rest of her family. She never really had grandparents and now she wished that she had known them back then. With her mom and dad fighting all the time before her mom got fed up and moved back to Nashville and then met Jeff to her trying to build her wrestling career she had no time to reach out to anyone.

The first guy that noticed her turned at the drop of a hat and she never told anyone in the Shield when it was still together about her personal life. All they knew as she lived in Cincinnati for a short time before her mom and her moved back to Nashville and then she met and eventually married Jeff Jarrett. Now she was thinking maybe she should have told them more.

After she finished her workout she saw that she had a message on her phone from Jeff. She looked at it and it read;

**Honey your uncle had to have emergency surgery. He is at St. Thomas hospital. This is your chance to start anew. -Jeff.**

Trying to wrap her head around what she found out she showered and put on as pair of yoga capries and a teal tank top with her tennis shoes. She headed out to the truck when the phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey its Colby. I'm here and I want your ass at my hotel now. I don't give a shit that you are staying with your step dad. Get here right fucking now or else," he said hanging up the phone.

Here it was a crossroads. She could go one way or another. Sighing she put the truck into drive and drove out of the parking lot.

"You know what fuck you. You are not keeping from the only family I have left. I have lost both of my parents and I will not let you take the rest away from me. It's over and I will no longer be your punching bag. Just like Jeff said I deserve better. Hell even though I'm twenty four and John Cena is almost thirty seven he is in the same boat as me with Nikki and the authority. We could pick each other up. Go to hell Colby," she said aloud as she went the opposite direction of the hotel but instead headed for the hospital.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I keep it as a one shot or should I make it a series? Please review!**


End file.
